gaborcsupoarleneklaskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats
'Rugrats '''is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky, Gábor Csupó, and Paul Germain for Nickelodeon. The series premiered on August 11, 1991 and aired until it's cancellation on May 22, 1994. It was then revived after two Jewish Holiday Specials in May 9, 1997 and ran for a longer period until its last episode in June 8, 2004. Along with ''Hey Arnold!, the show focuses on the little babies and their day-to-day lives, usually involving common life experiences that become adventures in the little babies' imaginations. It was aired on Nickelodeon, and before SpongeBob SquarePants overtook it, was the longest running show on Nickelodeon.It has been airing on The Splat (formerly known as The 90's Are The All That) ever since its launch in 2011. Plot The show originally revolved around a group of the little babies, Tommy Pickles (whose family moved from Akron, Ohio to their current location in California), Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Tommy's dog, Spike, was also a main character in the series. The little babies are able to communicate with each other through baby speak, although viewers can understand them, because it is 'translated'. The group is often reluctantly joined by Angelica, the older girl, she's three (Turned four in a later episode, but this was reversed through negative continuity), Angelica is able to communicate and understand language from both the little babies and the adults, which she often uses as an advantage when she wants to manipulate either party. She is usually very mean to the little babies. Susie, who lives across the street from the Pickles, is also able to communicate on the same level as Angelica, though she isn't manipulative. As a result, Angelica and Susie often clash and aren't friends (But in All Grown Up they eventually have a better friendship). When the show was revived, the plot was radically changed from the original, and in 1998, a new character was introduced. After The Rugrats Movie, in which Tommy's younger brother Dil is born, he was soon added as a character on the show. As a four month old baby, Dil is not able to communicate with anyone. Later in 2000, after Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released, Kimi was added as a character. She is Chuckie's stepsister (Later real sister after they were adopted). Logos 1991-200 Logo.jpg|The Rugrats logo used from 1991-2000 File:The_2nd_Rugrats_logo_(1991-2004).png|The Rugrats logo used from 2000-2004 Rugrats in differant Language.png Episodes See also: List of Rugrats episodes Rugrats was first shown on Sunday, August 11, 1991 with the first episode, Tommy's First Birthday. The first three seasons aired between 1991-1994. The series returned with Jewish Holiday Specials in December 1995 and May 1996. During the 1997 to 2004 television seasons, the series aired regular episodes. Rugrats and Nickelodeon aired the Tenth Anniversary special All Growed Up on August 11, 2001, recognizing the day the series officially began as one of the original three Nicktoons. Rugrats ended on Tuesday June 8, 2004, along with fellow Nicktoon Hey Arnold!. As of June 2010, Rugrats still airs weekends 6am-7am on Nicktoons Network. A total of 173 episodes, three films, and two direct-to-DVD specials had been released as of September 9, 2006. Nickelodeon has plans to revive the show and bring it back for a tenth season, as Arlene Klasky stated that she would be happy to produce more episodes if Nickelodeon asked. Films Main article: Rugrats film series '' Due to the level of success that Rugrats had already achieved, a couple of ''Rugrats films were produced featuring the characters in hour long adventures. The second film that was produced was simply titled The Rugrats Movie. Video Games See main article: Rugrats video games The Rugrats staff, seeing that it was a widely popular series decided to release several video games that were based on the series where you were able to play as the series' main characters.﻿ Trivia *Christine Cavanaugh and E.G. Daily both voiced Bamm-Bamm in Cave Kids (with Cavanaugh doing the speaking and Daily doing the singing). *Also, they respectively did the voice for Babe in the two movies of the same name, with Cavanaugh doing Babe's voice in the first film and Daily doing it in the sequel. *E.G. Daily and Tara Strong also both did voices in The Powerpuff Girls as Buttercup and Bubbles, respectively. **Also, in one episode, "Twisted Sister," Christine Cavanaugh would appear as the fourth PPG, Bunny. **Tara Strong also did voices in The Fairly OddParents as Timmy Turner, Poof and other characters. *Nancy Cartwright did voices in The Simpsons as Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Kearney, and other characters. *Kath Soucie, Pamela Adlon, and Christine Cavanaugh would also do voices in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald as the red-feathered McNugget (not to mention one of the Fry Kids), the blue-feathered McNugget, and Birdie, respectively. *E.G. Daily, Pamela Adlon, Kath Soucie, and Christine Cavanaugh would also do voices in Recess (Adlon as Spinelli and Soucie her Phil voice as Butch, to be specific). *Pamela Adlon, Christine Cavanaugh, Tara Strong, and Kath Soucie also did voices in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Adlon was Lucky, Cavanaugh was the Mayor Pig's daughter Dumpling and Whizzer, Strong was Spot and Two-Tone, and Soucie voiced Rolly (using her Phil voice) and Cadpig (using her Lil voice). *Adlon and Soucie also voiced Zach Nichols and Annie Redfeather (and Aurora the Hawk) respectively in Adventures from the Book of Virtues. Also, in the "Friendship" episode, Soucie also voiced Snake-Child (using her Lil voice) with Cavanaugh as Frog-Child (using her Chuckie voice). *Tress MacNeille, Kath Soucie, and Cree Summer also did voices on Tiny Toon Adventures, most notably Babs Bunny (MacNeille), Fifi La Fume (Soucie), Sneezer (Soucie, using her Lil voice), Elmyra (Summer, using her Susie voice), and Mary Melody (Summer, using a more mature voice). *Also, Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle, and Cree Summer would do voices in Clifford the Big Red Dog as Jetta, Emily Elizabeth, and Cleo, respectively. *E.G. Daily and Kath Soucie would also do voices in Baby Blues (with Daily as the vocal effects of Zoe and Soucie as both Rodney and Megan, using her Phil and Lil voices, respectively). *The show was originally animated with celluloids until "Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts" when it switch to digital ink and paint. *Despite common belief, the background music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh was done on a synthesizer that can mimic human vocals. Category:TV Shows